Typical power assisted steering systems in use today include a belt-driven high rpm rotary hydraulic pump, specifically engineered hoses, tubes, couplings, and an array of brackets and fasteners and a rack and pinion subassembly. All of these components are engineered to endure the rigors of extreme thermal cycling brought about by a combination of ambient temperatures in the engine compartment, and various operational loads handled by the steering pump under the usual driving conditions.
Such power-assisted systems are a source of noise, operating inefficiency, and leakage, and consume a large amount engine power.
Power assisted steering pumps are built to very exact tolerances. Many components of these pumps are fabricated under tightly controlled manufacturing processes in order to maintain design specifications. Small discrepancies in manufacturing processes can lead to many performance problems.
One object of the system of this invention is to limit, if not entirely eliminate, many of the problems associated with present power steering systems.
Another object is to provide a power steering system which is composed of a relatively few simple parts, is rugged and durable in use, and is capable of being inexpensively manufactured and readily installed.